


If the Glove Fits

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, I have no idea what to tag this as, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, erwin fingers levi with leather gloves, that is what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gloves were a gift to Erwin from Nile, who had a penchant for sending pretentious gifts to acquaintances at certain times during the year. They were made of thin, black leather; handmade and delicately crafted, and undoubtedly criminally expensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Glove Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Because of [this pic](https://31.media.tumblr.com/6224ee4824595ac17cf790e31cda3d8a/tumblr_inline_myjdo1p1qy1r3syr4.jpg). Sorry for any mistakes!

The gloves were a gift to Erwin from Nile, who had a penchant for sending pretentious gifts to acquaintances at certain times during the year. They were made of thin, black leather; handmade and delicately crafted, and undoubtedly criminally expensive.

Levi was sitting on the couch in Erwin's office with his arms crossed, the gloves' package and their wrappings discarded next to him. Erwin had been at his desk, as usual, when the gift was delivered. A soldier hastily handed it to Levi, who took the card off the top of the box and read in a voice that sounded even more bored than usual: "To: Commander Erwin Smith. From: Your friend, Nile Dawk."

Erwin had risen from his seat, rounding his desk and walking over to open and inspect the gift. He smiled when he unwrapped the box and saw the gloves, and Levi had frowned. He had taken them out of their packaging and was standing in front of Levi now trying them on. He had already slipped a glove over one hand and was in the process of pulling the other on, his fingers flexing and wiggling to slide into the leather properly while his other hand held the glove in place.

Although Levi was not amused by the gift, he wasn’t put off enough to not admire the sight of Erwin in black leather gloves. They were tight on his hands, and Levi could see the muscle of his bicep bulging under his uniform from where his arm was bent tightly in front of him. He had been out in the training yard prior to returning to his office for the evening and had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, revealing the top of his broad chest. Levi watched him give the glove one last tug, staring at the smooth leather that now covered Erwin's hands. There was something about the leather and the way they were stretched tight over Erwin’s large hands that was exciting. It made Levi think of other things, and he wondered what the leather would feel like on his bare skin. His felt his face heat up, and Levi crossed his legs before looking away.

"You're not seriously going to wear those, are you?" He asked. Unable to tear his eyes away for more than a second, he eyed Erwin again from the side.

"Oh, you don't like them, Levi?" Erwin responded, turning to face Levi and holding a hand up to admire the glove.

"You look like a pretentious asshole."

"Something tells me that's not the real reason you don't like them."

"Cow skin from a fucking pig."

Erwin chuckled. "That’s what I thought.”

Levi ignored him, and leaned over slightly to look inside the discarded box.

“Look at this shit.” He said, grimacing and pulling out a bottle and a piece of paper. “They came with leather oil and a certificate.”

Levi then proceeded to read the entire certificate – which assured the owner that they were now in possession of the finest, most delicately crafted leather from anywhere inside the walls made by the most skilled leatherworker in all of Sina – in the driest voice he could muster, pausing between breaths to look at Erwin, who was watching and listening to him with a small smile on his face.

He knew Levi had no taste for this type of thing, this hint of the wealth and naïve carelessness that the elite inside of Wall Sina possessed. Neither did he, for that matter, but Levi’s discomfort was amusing to him.

“I could probably wear them as riding gloves, don’t you think, Levi?” Erwin asked once Levi had finished reading the certificate and set it aside. He flexed his fingers again and then made a fist with one hand, testing out the stiffness of the gloves.

Levi didn’t respond, and after a few seconds of silence Erwin glanced down to see Levi with a familiar expression on his face. He was still holding the container of oil in the palm of one hand and was staring intensely at Erwin’s gloved hands. The faintest hint of a blush lay across his cheeks, Erwin noticed, and Levi’s fingers curled to wrap around the oil before he tore his eyes away to look up at Erwin. They widened when he realized Erwin was watching him, and that Erwin now surely knew what he had been thinking about. _Shit._

“Shit.” Levi said, out loud this time when Erwin moved forward. He pushed aside the empty box and kneeled next to Levi on the couch, grabbing his leg and twisting him around so that he was lying down with both his thighs draped over Erwin’s.

He grabbed the oil from Levi’s palm and set it between his legs before running a gloved hand up Levi’s thigh to grasp at his hip. Levi wasn’t wearing his 3DMG harness and part of his shirt had come untucked, and Erwin’s thumb slipped under the edge of it to caress at his skin teasingly. Levi was already flushed, and when Erwin pushed his entire hand under Levi’s shirt to press against his stomach he bit at his lip. The leather was cool against his skin, and much softer then he had thought it would be. Erwin watched him and felt the muscles of Levi’s stomach tense in response to his touch, glancing down at Levi’s crotch and the press of his half-hard cock against his pants.

“You’re already almost hard.” Erwin said, his voice low. “What were you thinking about, Levi?”

“Nothing.” Levi said, gritting his teeth when Erwin moved his hands to unbuckle his pants, pulling them down and over his hips.

“You weren’t thinking about my fingers in your ass with these gloves on, were you?”

“No, don’t be fucking sick, I – ah!” Levi’s protest turned into a gasp when Erwin suddenly grasped his cock loosely, sliding his palm up along his length, his thumb circling the head gently. His touches were light – the increased friction from the leather made it hard for Erwin to stroke him any faster – but it was slow and teasing, and it only took a few pumps of Erwin’s hand before Levi was panting beneath him.

The leather felt different then a hand. It was cool and light somehow because of how thin they were, and smooth in a way that a hand was not. Erwin moved his other hand back up to Levi’s stomach, his long fingers splayed across Levi’s skin as he lightly stroked him. When Levi bucked his hips, desperate for more friction, Erwin pulled away and fumbled for the container of oil between his legs. Levi watched him from between his spread legs, his eyes wide with the thought of what Erwin was about to do.

After he was satisfied with the amount of oil on his fingers Erwin leaned forward, undoing Levi’s cravat so he could press his lips to his neck, moving up along his jaw towards his mouth.

"You're going to ruin them." Levi stated indifferently before Erwin could kiss him, his eyes tilted up to stare at the other man.

"I don't care. They're mine to ruin." Erwin murmured, his other hand coming up to caress the side of Levi’s face. “As are you.”

He pressed his lips to Levi’s then, his fingers moving up to tangle into Levi’s hair. They tightened roughly and Levi shivered – the sharp pull in his scalp was a stark contrast from the gentle press of Erwin’s lips against his own. Distracted from the kiss, Levi’s lips parted in a gasp when he felt a finger press against his hole, rubbing and teasing slowly, and Erwin took advantage of his surprise to slip his tongue inside Levi’s mouth.

Levi sucked at Erwin’s tongue as they kissed sloppily, moving his hips impatiently and letting out another gasp when he felt the press of Erwin’s finger inside him. His head fell back against the arm of the couch and he stared up at Erwin, whose hair had dislodged from its combed back position and fallen into his eyes.

Erwin stared at Levi for a moment before sitting up to look at what he was doing. He had made sure to coat his fingers with extra oil, but even with that it wasn’t as easy to slide his fingers in as it usually was.  The extra friction from the leather made it a slow press, and once his finger was pushed in up to his knuckle he pulled it back out, earning another gasp from Levi. Erwin immediately added a second finger, watching as Levi’s eyes fluttered against his cheeks and he moaned. His hips lifted, fighting against the slow motion of Erwin’s gloved fingers and trying to push them in deeper.

Erwin grabbed Levi’s hip with his other hand and pushed him back down to hold him still. He pulled his fingers back out to add more oil, earning a frustrated sigh from Levi, and slid them back in. It made it a little easier, and even though anything even remotely resembling a slow pace was nearly like torture to Levi, he seemed to be enjoying the increased friction. He could feel the drag on his insides every time Erwin pulled his fingers out, and every time Erwin pushed them back in he curled them to press against Levi’s prostate. It didn’t take long before Levi was panting and moaning again, his hips doing their best to break from Erwin’s grip.

When Erwin added more oil and a third finger he watched Levi bite his lip and arch his back. His cock was straining and leaking above his stomach, and he was clutching the edge of the couch tightly, his fingers curled into the fabric. Erwin pushed his fingers all the way in and _twisted,_ and Levi whimpered. Erwin fingered him until he was squirming and sweat had prickled along his skin, until he was sure that if he started stroking Levi’s cock he would come. He let go of his hip then so Levi could move, staring at Levi with parted lips as he panted and fucked himself on Erwin’s gloved fingers.

His own cock was still trapped in his pants, and after a moment Levi realized the press of the glove was gone from his bare hip and that Erwin had let go of him. He opened his eyes and lifted his head, looking down to see Erwin watching him and palming himself through his pants. His cheeks were colored with a pink flush that surely matched Levi’s own, and his breathing had become shallow from the movements of his hand.

“Erwin!” Levi moaned, the sight making his cock twitch. His hips jerked up sharply and he whined when Erwin withdrew his fingers, lifting his hand to his lips to pull the glove off with his teeth. Levi swallowed, watching Erwin undo his pants and slick up his cock with lidded eyes. Once he was done he grabbed at Levi’s boots, pulling them off quickly along with his pants.

He grabbed Levi’s thigh with one hand, pulling him forward and angling his hips up so he could press the head of his cock inside Levi. He leaned over as he slid in slowly and Levi’s legs and arms automatically wrapped around him, his heels digging into Erwin’s ass. As loose as he had gotten Levi with his fingers, he was still impossibly tight around his cock and he let out a shaky breath when he finally bottomed out. Levi was breathing heavily beneath him, his hand gripping the back of Erwin's shirt tightly.

"Fuck!" Levi choked out when Erwin shifted his hips. He shuddered; Erwin had gotten him close with just his fingers, and now the delicious stretch and friction of Erwin's cock inside him was lighting all his highly sensitized nerves on fire.

"What's wrong Levi?" Erwin breathed near his ear as he began thrusting. "You're usually begging for my cock before I can even get two fingers in."

"Ah – shut the fuck up, Erwin!" Levi ground out, dragging one hand up Erwin's back to grip a chunk of blonde hair. Erwin only chuckled and bent his head to bite at Levi's neck in response. Levi could feel his lips curved up into a smile against his skin – that bastard – and Erwin stuck his tongue out to lick a line up Levi's neck to his jaw, tasting the sweat on his skin. Levi shivered and gasped, and only tugged on his hair harder.

Erwin’s thrusts were slow while he mouthed at Levi’s neck, his hips dragging his cock nearly all the way out before pushing back in until he was pressed flush against Levi’s ass. Levi’s hips rose to meet each thrust eagerly, urging Erwin to move quicker, and for a while they were silent except for the sounds of their bodies moving together and their sounds of pleasure.

Erwin's own breath became ragged as his thrusts grew quicker. He moved to brace himself with one hand against the arm of the couch, his head bent so that his forehead rested against Levi’s shoulder. Levi heard him panting, heard the tiny breathless moans that fell from Erwin's lips every time he fully buried himself inside Levi. His other hand - the one still wearing the glove - was grasping at Levi's thigh, leather fingers digging into his skin tightly. It made Levi's stomach clench when he realized and Erwin's name fell from his lips in a moan before he could stop himself.

"Levi!" Erwin gasped in response, his hips snapping quicker and harder. He moved his lips to Levi’s neck again, the gloved hand sliding up Levi’s thigh and hip to wrap around his cock. Erwin couldn't pump him like he wanted to, the pre-come that had leaked from Levi's cock wasn't enough to alleviate the added friction, but Erwin sliding his palm along his length and rubbing the head with his thumb was enough to make Levi keen and arch.

It only took a few more sharp thrusts before Levi was coming all over Erwin's hand, muffling his cry by shoving an arm against his mouth.  He shook through his orgasm, his thighs trembling from where they were wrapped around Erwin's hips, and the feeling of Levi’s insides clenching around his cock was enough to make Erwin come too. He buried himself inside of Levi and stilled, letting out a low moan against Levi’s neck as he released.

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped around each other and both panting through the aftershocks until their breath stilled. Erwin’s face was buried in Levi’s neck - Levi could feel his warm breath on his skin - and Levi shifted after a few minutes.

"You'd better not fall asleep like that, fatass." He murmured even though his own eyes were lidded with exhaustion.

Erwin laughed, a muffled sound against Levi’s skin, and moved to kiss Levi softly. Afterwards he sat up and pulled out. He brought his gloved hand up, looking at the come that covered several of his fingers and palm.

"I told you you’d ruin them." Levi said from where he was still lying on the couch, his face lit up in the tiniest bit of amusement at what they had done with Nile’s gift.

Erwin didn't respond, only brought the glove to his lips to lick a long stripe from his palm to the tip of his middle finger, cleaning Levi's come from the leather with his tongue.

"I think they can be cleaned." He said afterwards in all seriousness.

"Fuck." Was all Levi managed. His face had turned red again, but luckily this time, Erwin was oblivious. Levi got up to head to the bathroom, leaving the Commander who had retrieved the other glove from the floor and was now inspecting it quietly.   


 

 

Levi didn't see the gloves again, and he had forgotten all about them until a few weeks later when he accompanied Erwin to the military headquarters within Wall Sina for some type of pretentious banquet. Nile had seated himself at their table, and Levi was so focused on ignoring him that he missed the two commanders shaking hands and Nile gripping Erwin's gloved hand tightly.

"Ah, I see you liked the gift I sent you." Nile said.

Levi, who was sitting cross-legged in his chair with one arm slung over the back casually and holding a cup of tea, turned his head sharply to see that Erwin was, indeed, wearing the black leather gloves. They looked as shiny and new as they had when Erwin had first pulled them out of the box.

"Yes, thank you." Erwin said, the corners of his lips pulled up into the tiniest smile. "They’re very nice. I took them out riding a few weeks ago."

"Good!" Nile said, clearly pleased, missing the way Levi had nearly choked on his tea. He slapped Erwin on the back good naturedly, and Erwin’s smile only grew larger when Levi kicked him hard under the table.

 

 

 

 


End file.
